


A Hybrid's Tale

by DragonEyeFan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Hybrid (Monster and Human), Not Beta'd, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Spoilers, explaining how hybrids and some monsters still exists on the surface, explaining the monster-human war, holy wowza that last tag was long, in-depth lore, pre-ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonEyeFan/pseuds/DragonEyeFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Child, sit, and let me tell you of a story... </p>
<p>A story in which humans and monsters went from friends to foes, and how a greedy king hid his worst enemy, sentencing them to a fate worse then death.</p>
<p>A story, which explains magical humans, and explains the dusty wars...</p>
<p>A story... Oh, how we call it a story. But you're living proof that it's real. Aren't you, my child?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hybrid's Tale

A elderly lady sat in a cave, surrounded by several people, most young, some teenagers, and a small amount of adults. The grey-haired elder looked at the crowd, who paid rapt attention to whatever she was going to say next. The elder smiled, small fangs glinting in the harsh amber light.

She cleared her throat, the only sound amidst the cackling of the flames, and sat straight. When she spoke, all strained their ears, hoping to catch every single word croaking from her wry smile.

With all eyes on her, she spoke.

* * *

There speaks a legend, young ones... A legend of a time before humanity thought they were alone.

This legend is about monsters, and how humanity became demons.

Are you ready, young ones? Ready to hear the legend of the horrible price humanity paid because of a greedy king?

Well, I suppose I should start at the beginning.

The beginning, where monsters and humans lived in peace.

Monsters and humans ruled two separate elements. Monsters, magic, able to perform miracles and feats that defied logic. Humans, who ruled invention, able to persevere through sheer ingenuity, through technological advancements.

And for a time, they lived in peace.

Then, the king of monsters saw his people go hungry, natural magic no longer sustaining them completely. They needed the knowledge of farming their magical crops to survive, and thus, the monster king made an offer to the human kingdoms.

'I offer to teach your people magic, and in turn, I ask that you teach us invention.'

This was his undoing.

Soon, the humans had taught the monsters, and had gained magic. There was a small time of peace, where magic humans and monsters lived side-by-side.

Thus, from the magics humans had learned, sprouted seven magical kingdoms.

There was a Red Kingdom, the kingdom of non-magical humans ruled under a magical king, living through sheer determination.

Then, there was the Orange kingdom, the kingdom of bravery and movement. This kingdom had good fighting prowess, and ruled over a vast army.

Next is the Yellow kingdom. The kingdom of justice and quick minds. They were like a loaded gun, but had a heart of gold.

Then was the Green kingdom. These people were kind, and very connected to nature. Peaceful folk who lived in forests.

The Navy kingdom had strong integrity, with good morals and strong hearts. They ruled the sea, able to keep a clear head amongst the stormy conditions.

The Blue kingdom was patient, able to stay still and let the winds change before moving on. It only made sense that they rule the skies, and aid those who needed their guidance.

Finally, there was the Purple kingdom. These people were perseverant, able to keep going no matter how bad things went. They stuck to the shadows and darkness, able to learn the complex magics that allowed them to do so.

But, as many know, all good things come to an end.

The Red King had spent too long without challenge, without any sort of magical contact. He, ruler of the non-magical, became greedy. He wanted to rule magic alone, without the other kingdoms or monsters in his way.

He had attacks set up, to rile his people against monsters. Pretty soon, he no longer needed to make the non-magical humans fear magic, and fear him as well. He called upon the other kingdoms, telling them that monsters were attacking his people and made them scared of magic - of him.

This made the other kingdoms worry, and thus, they went to the Greedy King's aid. When they arrived, war waged.

So much dust was scattered that day. It ran like sand in a desert with how thick it was.

The other six kingdoms found out about the Red greedy King's treachery too late. The seal around the mountain that the monsters had taken refuge in had already started, but the other six had a plan. They could change the barrier into a one-way trap. Once you're in, you cannot get out, rather then keeping it a two-way seal, unable to enter and leave.

Oh, but that's not all, they cried. Once the greedy king dies, he will be reincarnated, just like the rest of us rulers! We will fall here first, and if not, then his life will be cut short and the cycle will begin again! We will fall first, our souls harvested. Then you will fall too, and either you will leave, never to be believed about monsters and magic still living, or you will free them with our souls, lest you face the very world in which you live being destroyed!

Then, the barrier was set, the greedy king living, and the other six rulers killed. The king tried to live forever, oh how he tried! But magic only carries you so far. He expired after a few hundred years, the last known magic user to humanity.

But shortly after the six rulers were murdered in cold blood by the greedy king, the information passed along. Some say the monsters got the knowledge, others say they got a horribly shortened version - "Seven souls will free you. An angel will come and will break the barrier once you have them."

Ah, but you're all wondering, where do I fit in? Well, I suppose bedtime can wait for a bit longer, dears.

Monsters and humans, in the first period of peace, found love. As brethren, as comrades.

But once humans knew magic, some monsters drifted closer to humans. Some even found their mates, spouses, their loves of their lives.

Some had families, families of mixed races, both monster and human, yet neither.

And once the rumors started, these families became targeted by both humans and monsters. Some supporters were found on either side, this is true.

But all in this halfway stance had to flee. And fled they did.

They formed communities all over the globe, hidden from both monsters and humans. They lived in peace, hoping to one day find a way to break the barrier and live in peace again...

* * *

"...Ah, what a foolish dream that is." The elder, no longer human, smiled at the gather crowd. Her white fur shone in the firelight. She raised her eyes from the faraway spot she seemed to focus on when she told stories, and laughed silently. "I do wish I could see my child once more, but alas, we all know the truth. That only the greedy king - without memories of what he did in his past life - must free them instead. Or kill them all and erase everything. Ah, but I hold some faith.

"After all, who wishes to repeat their mistakes."

The last line was bitter, and the children - a wide range of human-looking with odd features to outright monstrous - took this as their queue to leave, some passing by the elder to bid them goodnight.

Soon, the old goat sat alone, sighing. "Oh, Toriel, I wonder how the years have treated you. The barrier has cut me off from you, and thus has stopped my aging, but sometimes, I wish I could go to you, just to see your face once last time before I can finally turn to dust. No need to sprinkle it on anything, for then..."

Getting up, the elder casts a small amount of magic, concealing their form into that of an old human lady.

And with that, they withdrew their magic, the fire sitting in a ring of rocks going out and leaving the firewood untouched, as if she and the children had never been there, and left.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno if I want to continue this or leave this here as a lore for my OC. 
> 
> Yes, if I continue Reader would be one of the hybrids mentioned listening. Also heavy doses of angst because I'm not a happy person. Also it'd be readerxsans because I'm a dirty sinner. I'mma just stop rambling now...
> 
> Possible happy ending. Depending. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~only if I continue~~
> 
>  
> 
> So, lemme know in the comments if you want to see more.


End file.
